


Just an ordinary day

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Crash TW, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings were always hectic. There was coffee to brew, showers to take, breakfast to eat, clothes to find, and with all of them crammed into their small house, none of it was easy. (Ryan Centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an ordinary day

Mornings were always hectic. There was coffee to brew, showers to take, breakfast to eat, clothes to find, and with all of them crammed into their small house, none of it was easy. Gavin and Michael showered together to save time, and Ray was the one who mentioned that it would have taken them less time to shower alone because of all the messing around they did. Ryan sat at the table, smirking as Geoff groaned and slammed his head down, almost spilling his coffee. Jack walked in, grinning and shaking his head as he began setting down breakfast plates.

            They took two separate cars to the office, Geoff and Jack not trusting anyone else to drive. Gavin hopped in the passenger seat with Geoff, while Michael jumped into Jack’s car. Ryan and Ray shared Jack’s backseat, and they only had to stop once for Gavin to run back inside and grab his backpack before they were on their way.

            The office was teeming with people by the time they got there. Barbara said hi as she passed, on her way to Kara’s desk to talk about the new RWBY script. Miles was running down the stairs away from Kerry, who wasn’t too far behind. He was yelling angrily and shaking ketchup out of his hair. Joel and Adam passed them just as they reached the Achievement Hunter office, deep in conversation. Of course, Ryan heard them just as they passed him, quietly arguing over the correct pronunciation of volatile.

            Burnie dropped in around 11 to talk to Gavin about the podcast, but other than that, the morning went undisturbed. Ryan walked quietly behind the lads as they entered the office, having gone out for lunch. They just got back in time for Geoff to finish setting up their recording equipment, and after a short wait for Jack to get out of his meeting, Ryan was able to lounge on the couch, watching a Let’s Play come alive in front of him.

            Gus stopped in around 4 to pick up Gavin, and soon the other boys were dispersing as well. Jack left at 5, taking Michael with him, but Geoff didn’t leave with Ray and Ryan until Gavin was finished at 7.

            They arrived home to see Michael and Jack curled up on the couch, the second Star Wars movie playing on their TV. Gavin dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes and joined them immediately. Geoff and Ray went and got changed before flopping down, exhausted by the long, normal day. Ryan sat in the chair nearby, more satisfied with watching his boys than the movie.

            It wasn’t until Ray pulled out his phone, scrolling for a while before freezing up, a glossy look entering his eyes that Ryan stood, walking over to see just as Geoff noticed and leaned over to look. The photo was of the six of them standing in their respective Achieve shirts in front of the office building. Gavin had and arm around Michael, who looked grumpy as ever with his arms crossed over most of the image on his shirt. Jack had an arm around Geoff and Ryan, and Ray was jumping in the background, popping up overtop of their heads. It was a great shot, and Ryan had always liked it specifically. Geoff sighed, turning off Ray’s screen.

            “Come on. Let’s not do that now. It’s been a year.”

            Ryan could still see the car crash clear in his mind. He never thought that he would be glad to not have any of his boys in the car with him, seeing as they could light up any area. But he had been at least blessed that day, as he drove through Austin to go pick up food, that he had been alone in the car when the truck hadn’t seen him or the red light. The large, black pick up had smashed directly into the driver’s door of his silver Audi at 35 miles per hour, and he was lucky they’d been able to identify him at all.

            He hadn’t realized what had happened at first, coming back to reality to find cops and paramedics running everywhere. He started shouting at people, trying to get an answer. What had happened? Where was he? Why wasn’t anyone responding?

            It wasn’t until he had seen the boys watching a lifeless body being loaded into a paramedic’s truck that he looked down, seeing the street through his transparent hands.

            He had stuck with them, walking through the daily routines and even attending his own funeral. He had felt out of place, wearing an “I look better in slow motion” t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. But then again, it wasn’t like anyone could judge him; no one could see him. He still remembered that day perfectly. It was a closed casket funeral. He was getting tired of seeing Michael cry.

            He sighed as Ray’s screen went dark, moving back over to his chair, only looking up to find Ray staring directly at him.

            “Sometimes, it’s almost like I can still see him sitting in that chair, watching us like we don’t notice with that stupid, proud little grin on his face.”

            Ray’s voice was laced with amusement and longing, and he kept his eyes trained on Ryan’s chair as the ghost of the man smiled at him in the exact way he had just described. Ray didn’t break the eye contact until Geoff put an arm around him, dragging him back to the present.

            “So can we, buddy. So can we.”

            Ryan sighed in contentment, looking over his boys again. They didn’t know that he was there, and they never would. But being able to watch over them everyday, to still be able to see them and hear them and sometimes, every once in a while, pretend like he could still touch them, well… That was worth the pain of an eternity of passing glances and empty words.


End file.
